blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Arc 1
The unnamed arc is the 1st arc of Yūki Tabata's Black Clover. The arc revolves around Asta and Yuno's efforts to enter the order of the Magic Knights, and it also focuses on Asta's first few days as a member of the Black Bull squad. Synopsis The Promise A long time ago, humanity was under attack by a demon but one mage rose and defeat it. He was then known as the Magic Emperor and his title has since been passed down to the next generations.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 1-6 In present day, a sister of a church in a village called Hage is being proposed by one of the foster children, Asta. The boy keeps insisting on marrying her that he forces her to used a physical retaliation with a magic spell. Other children then interject with one of them, Yuno, gives his opinion regarding the matter. Asta tries to challenge him to a fight but is rejected with another boy reminds him of his lack of magical power. While Asta is trying to prove his worth, Yuno begins to complete his daily chores excellently with his magical ability that Asta starts to feel depressed. The sister tries to cheer him up and resulted on Asta boasting about his dream on becoming the next Magic Emperor. However, the boy who commented on his magical ability once again reminds him about the type of person that could achieve such dream. Unable to accept his argument, Asta leaves to train on his own while the boy is questioning the seniority between them. When the sister is trying to stop Asta, Yuno tells her that there is nothing to worry about, which reminds her of Asta and Yuno's past. Somewhere within the forest, Asta is resiliently trains his body while Yuno is watching from afar.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 7-18 Sometime after, Asta and Yuno turn 15 years old and they are attending the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony. During the ceremony, Asta fails to receive a grimoire and is consulted to try again in the following year. On the other hand, Yuno receives a grimoire with a four-leaf clover insignia on it. As everyone realizing the worth of Yuno's grimoire as the similar grimoire that the first Magic Emperor wielded, Yuno declares his ambition to become the next Magic Emperor. Hearing it, Asta reveals his intention to catch up as his rival but Yuno calmly brushes him off. At a corner of the ceremony's venue, a mysterious figure is witnessing the whole scene and being amazed of the discovery. Later that day, Asta is left in daze from the whole experience while hanging on top of a tree and remembering a promise he had with Yuno. Believing that Yuno has forgotten about the promise, Asta tries to dismiss it with sheer confidence when he sees Yuno walking near the ceremony's venue.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 18-30 While standing in front of the tower where the ceremony was held, a mysterious figure approaches Yuno and begins to bind him with a magic spell. He then subsequently snatches Yuno's new grimoire while introducing himself as Lebuty, a former Magic Knights turned thief. While Lebuty is explaining his plan on putting a price on Yuno's grimoire at the black market, Asta is rolling down the mountain towards them and warns Lebuty regarding his action. Lebuty then reveals the scar on his face while dismissing Asta's threat. Asta then tries to attack him but quickly defeated by Lebuty's magic spell. Lebuty then tries to diminish Asta's fighting spirit by spelling out the disadvantage he has due to his lack of magical power. Asta begins to succumb to Lebuty's words before Yuno interjects. The immobilized Yuno then begins to remember a past experience where Asta saves him from a thug whom tries to steal his necklace. It is Yuno's memories of Asta relentlessly tried to take back the necklace from the thug which drives him on having the same goal to become a Magic Emperor. As he remembers this, Yuno finally reveals that Asta is his rival in which ignite the fighting spirit back within Asta. Subsequently, a grimoire comes out of the tower's crevice and summons a sword for Asta. Lebuty realizes that the grimoire possess a five-leaf clover insignia on it and tries to stop it before the grimoire puts him in a disadvantageous position. Fortunately, Asta manages to wield the huge sword due to his physical training and unconsciously negates Lebuty's magic attack before sending him flying towards the wall. Yuno then grabs his grimoire back and promises Asta to pay back this debt from being save by him while Asta is still cherishing his new grimoire. Yuno then asks Asta whether he remembers their promise from the past in which Asta responses in the same manner when they made the promise.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 30-54 The Road to Magic Knight The Exams The Black Bull The First Mission Fights *Asta vs. Lebuty *Asta vs. Sekke *Asta, Magna Swing and Noelle Silva vs. Heath Events *Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony *Magic Knight Entrance Exam References Navigation